


Seeing Red

by golgothasTerror



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Black Romance, Friendship, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golgothasTerror/pseuds/golgothasTerror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Karkat shows up looking for John, he finds Dave instead, and might regret ever showing up in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally called 'I Can't Hear You', and is re-worked version of an early DaveJohn fanfic of mine of the same name. Originally it was John walking in on Dave, and etc etc, but someone requested a DaveKat spin on it. This written in late 2011, before John and Karkat had ever interacted much in canon, so I was guessing at the time with how they would interact. Bare with. xD;

He was leaning back into the sofa, almost sinking down in it as he stared at the ceiling. His eyes stared at what was practically nothing, as his mind went nearly a thousand miles per hour. He heard only the music that blasted through the headphones covering his eyes. The entire headset was solid black, with a red circle design in the center of each headphone. The colors matched perfectly with that of his broken record shirt. The boy hardly ever said a word when he was by himself. Dave Strider was fairly quiet when he wasn’t looking to bother his friends, and that mostly happened only when typing was involved. In the reality of things, he found himself locked in his own thoughts a lot of the time.

So he had to stop himself from looking too surprised when his rather lively best friend swung the door open like he was going to warn Dave about the apartment having caught on fire. Or at least he had expected a best friend, though he wasn’t so lucky as it wasn’t who he was expecting.

"STRIDER, WHERE THE FUCK IS EGBERT?"

The troll had obviously been expecting to see someone else as well, and almost in unison the two had realized that they were both expecting to find John. John who was thus far nowhere to be found.

Dave vaguely wondered if he should turn the volume in his headphones up.

"Obviously not here, that’s all I can tell ya, dude."

Karkat slammed the door behind him, and walked into the room in a huff, and was almost pacing. “Of course he’s not! I come all this way to talk to him about shit, and then fucking what? I get you of all people!”

Dave looked anything but amused, as Karkat continued.

"This is my fucking rotten luck. I hate you too, world!"

His talking kept up as he walked farther inside, and plopped down onto the coffee table that set directly next to the couch. It shook a little under his weight, and it didn’t help matters when he slammed an angry fist down on it. “Maybe I should just walk back outside onto your busy human streets and just throw myself in front of a speeding car, blood’ll go everywhere, in all it’s shiny red color and tah-dah! Nobody fucking re—”

Dave’s eyes grew a bit wide.  
"Karkat. Dude, chill out. It’s not that bad, he’s just out running around."

"WELL THAT’S GREAT, BUT I TOLD HIM THAT I HAD SOMETHING TO TALK ABOUT."

"Yeah, and around here people don’t flip out if shit doesn’t happen right off the bat. People do their own shit, and if you wanna call him here I can give you my phone." He seemed to retract his last words almost automatically. "No wait, I’ll call him for you."

The troll glared. “YOU’RE REALLY HOT SHIT, AREN’T YOU? Oh god, can’t let the troll use the phone! They’ve never been around electric appliances before. They’ve just been stuck living in caves, making fires, and PAINTING FUCKING STICK FIGURES ON THE WALLS AND THEY DON’T KNOW SHIT.”

Karkat was on the couch now, and was glaring directly at the blond, almost trapped against the end of the sofa that he was sitting on.

"Jesus, Karkat, what are you talking about? How do you even know all that shit, have you been watching some History channel?" The human paused the music that was playing in his headset, and pulled his cellphone out his pocket. He started to unlock keyboard, to scroll through his contact list as he spoke. "I just don’t like people messing with my phone." His voice was as unwavering as always.

He looked confused at Dave’s odd attachment to his tiny cellphone, and his head almost made a noticeable tilt to the side, as he cocked an eyebrow.

"You humans are weird, it’s just a lame phone!" He spoke, as he reached out to grab the item out of Dave’s hand. "Look! See? I’m touching your phone! Hahahaha!"

There went Dave’s eyes widening again as Karkat looked it over, flipped it open, and made some attempt to hit buttons. Neither one of them had realized that Dave had successfully unlocked the keyboard before Karkat had begun his assault on the poor unsuspecting iPhone. “THIS THING HAS ENTIRELY TOO MANY BUTTONS. HOW THE FUCK DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO USE THIS PIECE OF SHIT?” He watched little screen, as more buttons were hit.

"Karkat, that’s not the point. Give me—"

Before either one of them could think, the small red phone slipped out of Karkat’s hands as he tried more angry button mashing, and fell onto the floor beside the couch. It made some discomforting sound as it hit against the coffee table on the way down.

Karkat stared blankly, and Dave made an attempt to push upwards, move the troll away from him so that he could move, and would’ve grabbed at the phone if he would’ve gotten that far. Though, Karkat gave some type of quick, pissy reaction to push the human back down into the sofa, letting the phone lay open on the floor. Something happened on the phone’s screen, though neither of them noticed. “SIT THE HELL DOWN, STRIDER, I’M SURE IT’s FINE.”

"Whoah, hey, if it’s so fine then let me get it, weirdo."

Karkat’s eyes glanced nervously over at the phone that he had probably, or so he guessed, broken beyond repair. So now he was putting off the inevitable result of Strider reaching the thing, to realize that Karkat had screwed it over. Where was that car when an overly emotional troll needed it?

"NO. Just stay there!"

"No dude, stop being stupid." Dave threw his iPod and his headphones off to the side, as he struggled to get past Karkat. The troll was a bit smaller than him, but strong. And stupid. And paranoid.

Karkat was close to biting off more than he could chew, as he grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt, and glared into his eyes, which were just visable enough behind his sunglasses.

"DAMMIT, I AM YOUR GOD, I MADE YOUR STUPID PLANET, AND I’M TELLING YOU THAT THE STUPID PHONE IS FINE."

Karkat held the pose, even after he had stopped yelling.

Their faces were almost ridiculously close, and Dave wondered briefly how the humans and the trolls had even ended up in this situation. What used to be text was now actual words being screamed into his face. Dave suddenly realized that he if he wanted to, he could still troll the trolls. Though, in person.

"Y’know, if you wanted to see my eyes all you had to do was say so. I know that I’m so mysterious, and intimidating and all, but it’s not that hard to politely ask."

Karkat seemed to have to take a few moments to even process what was said to him, but he managed. His face grew an inhuman shade of bright red, as he let go of the boy. He had probably been hoping for Dave to fall back away from him, but the blond held himself up and gave a sly smile to the troll. “It’s too late now, can’t get rid of the Strider that easily. Bitch just broke my phone, and payback’s an awkward son of a gun.”

Dave moved closer to Karkat, if that were at all possible, and the troll’s color got even brighter. He growled despite his blushing, “D-DON’T START THAT SHIT WITH ME, IT’S NOT GONNA WORK.”

"Oh, won’t it? Don’t you swing that way?"

"SWING WHAT? What are you talking about? Strider, don’t fuck with me, it’d be so humiliatingly easy to snap your stupid human neck right now! You wouldn’t even have a chance to blink, that’s how fast it would be!"

"Right, bro. Except that you wouldn’t."

"OH, WOULDN’T I? You know what? You humans are so snarky, and nerve-wracking! It’s insanely annoying!"

"Nerve-wracking only because you let us be, y’know? Block me out, take all that Strider space in your brain and lock it up in a little room in the back of your whip-lashed mind. Then go stand outside on the shore of some body of water-"

"GOD SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP."

"Clutchin’ the key in your hand, and swearing to yourself that no matter how tempting it is, you’ll throw that son of a bitch away, and never regre-…"

Dave’s words were cut off, as Karkat grabbed him by his shirt for the second time, though it wasn’t to yell anymore insults. In fact it was quite the opposite, as he kissed him rather hard. Dave’s mind should have been swimming, but it was actually fully functional, as he had brought it upon himself. Karkat’s however, was quite the opposite. He had done it partially to shut him up, and partially because something about this human having such a sassy nature had caused him to cave. Karkat thrived on bickering, and arguments, after all.

The troll let himself fall back against the sofa, through he hadn’t let go of Dave’s shirt collar, and so the blond moved with him, their kiss remaining thus far unbroken. Karkat hadn’t even noticed that Dave was largely the one who was in charge of the whole ordeal. Once or twice they had taken a few deep breaths, but Karkat had always just started it back up again. Dave mentally smiled as he heard Karkat unwillingly make some sort of whimpering noise. Both of their eyes had long since closed.

One arm held him steadily above the troll, and the other had made a direct aim for the floor, as he managed to finally grab a hold of his phone. That had been his goal from the start. Just as he was about to drag it upwards and view the screen, still mid-kiss with Karkat, of course, there was a small knock at the door.

It swung open, having not been locked, and Dave froze as he halted everything that had previously been going on. He stared at the door like it had been hit by lightning.

In the doorway stood John, in all his confusion. He was holding up his hand, with an open phone being displayed for the two boys to see.

Karkat had squirmed his way out from under Dave, and caught his breath as he looked towards John.

On the phone’s screen was Dave’s display name, and a red button that said “END CALL”. It clicked almost automatically, and Dave finally got the chance to turn his own phone’s screen back on. Karkat had successfully managed to call John earlier, among all of his button mashing.

"Oh Man, you guys, really?"

"It’s not really what it looks like, John.."

"Ahahah, I know that!" John directed his attention towards the troll. "Karkat, Dave punked you, dude!"

John now had enough black mail for a life time, perhaps for both of them.


End file.
